User talk:Stpehen
Leave a message at the bottom of my page to talk to me! I'll answer as soon as I get on! Chat I have activated chat Nomination Please cast your vote on Chat Moderator Nomination:GenLawrence be sure to add some feedback--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Discussion read--''Shade'' 17:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) new admin features New features for us to administer the wiki -Allowing 'crats to give users the bot flag Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Futuristic Content Idea New idea for futuristic content here Sincerely, King George II '' 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stpehen, I noticed that I was blocked from commenting on my guild's page (Partners N Crime) here on the wiki due to "Intimidating behavior/harassment," and I'm not exactly sure what was said/done to give that sort of impression. Perhaps I could have a little light shed on the subject. Thanks, ~ Del Weird That Was A Weird Page. Why Would Anyone Write A Page Like That -_- Stu pod. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 19:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Hiya Stpehen, Please take a look at my idea at POTCO Players wiki: Live Chat Thanks, 00:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) which one is the first? which FAOTW won first blue scurvy dogs or elite thievery co? i wanna make a nice page banner for one of those pages :D! Sharpe Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 17:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Message From Wikia Staff Hello, There are a few issues to discuss with the community here. First, there is some really rough JavaScript that is slowing this site down, mainly stemming from the placement of the "Start Chat" button on the front page and the use of cursor images. I'm not sure what our position with this is in regards on our Terms of Use - I am checking on that. However, even if it does fit into our Terms of Use, I would recommend getting rid of them. The other issue is more delicate. I have done some digging into some of the communications we've had with members of your wiki via our support system. The amount of volume from your wiki in particular is surprising and unfortunately, it almost always resides in drama - whether it be user conflict, claims of sockpuppetry, or claims of admin abuse. Wikia staff is always here to help, but there is a point where we have to say that to engage members of your community on every single point of contention amongst you all is not productive and we must leave you to figure it out yourselves. Thus, this message is to say that emails to Wikia Staff about personal or inter-user matters on this wiki or the similar ones many of you also administrate will not be answered. We will indeed read anything you send in, but unless it looks like the matter is serious and not merely "drama", it will be closed without reply. I know this may sound harsh and unfriendly, but I can't justify the amount of time we have spent thus far trying to manage this wiki. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Please take a look at Idea: User Ranks Thanks, Benjamin Macmorgan 02:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.8.101.3 calling ned a "fag" and trash talking ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Coding question You know how it says how many people have visited this wiki? And then it says some number, whats the coding for that? Is it something like or something else? Edgar Wildrat Sorry I'm sorry that I was spamming. It won't happen again. Honest. Um, yeah. Macmorgan made a blog that pretty much puts me down, he called me an anti-athiest. First off, he needs to be banned for it, because as I recall, thats pretty much intimidating me, trying to get me to argue to get me banned, insulting me, and ALL of those are against the rules. The blog is : Samuel is an anti - athiest 19:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Err, Samuel, take a look at yourself. YOU have been insulting users, not Benjamin. YOU chose to insult atheists. YOU chose to show disrespect to Admins, like me, for confronting you on the Wiki.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can you please not enable the New Wikia editor? It screws up editing for me.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Step, that's causing PROBLEMS regarding editing.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) The Comment The Comment You Left Here Dissapointed Me. You Didnt Think Before You Wrote : Only The Raids Are From Kingdom Hearts, Blizzaga, Firaga, Megaflare. They Are From The FINAL FANTASY Series. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 01:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh I Found Another Check Here. Maybe Its Bad Too. I swear I swear to you I do not nor will I ever use multiple accounts Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 00:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Check this out User blog:John Breasly/Community Vote: Floating "Admin on Duty" Idea John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Dear Stpehen Here are the screenshots of the chats that leon said to me. I also caught a screenshot of him lieing. From WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Great! Please look at the page and see what you want to be, you can then add yourself. Please if you are adding a ship, add a picture and description, if you are adding yourself, please add a picture and copy and paste your rank from the Jobs Available section. Thanks, 15:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Please visit... Please visit this ban request about User:Miss Telltale she has been very rude lately saying that she wants to "rake" pearson and sparking alot of fights, and she has been twisting my words. Question um i is curious who deleted the comments for Game Downloads? the comments for deletion :P? It asks me for a confirmation code that I didn't even get.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) What, The Fleeb? Ok, Now I'm Upset. Why Did You Delete The Ice Labyrinth Page? Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 01:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Gathering_Of_Nations_-_The_Paradox! is roleplaying and needs to be deleted since it did not get admin's permission. Category Deletion Request the category "The Delta Empire" should be deleted there is no content and there is no pages in it. Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ Request Thanks, Avatar Whats that an avatar of? ~Edgar Wildrat i has a question since i is chat mod and stuff :P is it right to give someone a strike for saying "hell" ? im confused What? "hell" isn't a bad word. I said, "What the hell?" to refer to something that just happened. Of course what the "heck" would be better, but "hell" is not a bad word. If it qualifies for a strike then that would be a unfair strike considering a HUGE argument just happened on chat, and you never kick banned the trouble-causer :P .Benjamin Macmorgan i gave him one last strike he then settled down and stop looking on people's talk pages its rude and uncalled for Get online Kat will tell you whats it about(its the forum convo between me kat and gold) --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 19:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Whats Going On Hey Step, John's been rambling about how he thinks the Admins are 11 year old brats. And, hes starting arguments for no reasons at all... A lot of people are fed up. Prince Leon of England Yeah.. Join the chat thing. Prince Leon of England ''' Ugh Hey, i Dont want to make blog on this because it'll start agurements so i would rather keep this here but knowing tama he'll read this. I request Tama recieve a cool down ban for at least 30 min bc he's starting to get mad at users. Ok i didn't want Tama to go out of hand then get himself demoting Thanks for deleting those Unregistered Contributor’s Comments. I think somebody from my computer class got on my computer. Sorry for the trouble. @Jack Spark Hey Stephen long time no see :). So what's been going on (in the Pirate's world) ha ha? potbs ship You said you were gonna give me a ship when I got to level 5? I'm nearly there :D Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace no idea what it was lol, and ok, I'll be waiting, btw, thanks alot :D I'm going to sink that ship :D [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Friend me: Hey Stphen, its Prince Leon of England. I was wondering if you would friend me on POTC, my name is Eric Ironvan ( Level 49 ). Respond and we can find a place to meet. Prince Leon of England Possible Hey Step I think I found another possible ( please note possible ) multiple account abuser. User:Sam Seavan, he talks almost like Yellowbones did and his profile picture is the same picture that User:Garlite. used on a page, The Gogtrula. After I send this I wont be able to respond until Friday because I'm going to be inactive for school as usual :(. Hope I'm helping and not causing drama like I was accused of the last time I suspected somebody of abusing multiple accounts :P Confidentially, The GodPistol Told ya I would keep annoying all of you.... :) Sam Seavan , or, if you prefer, your friend. :) guess i was right ^ lol :P Guess you we're. Look out for users you know and love. Never know..... Could be me. ( very well is me ) So check all your users. :) Sam Seavan i will be cheking :P Confidentially, The GodPistol You better. :) Sam Seavan Account abusing: User:Lieutenant_Sven_Daggersteel is ban dodging or created another account for idk reasons User:Fleet Admiral Sven Daggersteel (wiki didn't invite him yet) Vandal User:Big Bubba, ban him please. He vandalized SeldomScene. Oh and please pass my rule request :D User blog:Jack Pistol/Rule Request: Stop Bothering Wikia Confidentially, The GodPistol